Gone
by Musical Fangirl
Summary: 7:55 the day before Thanksgiving break, a bomb goes off at Edison High. 9 die instantly, 15 are critically injured, 22 suffer minor injuries, and one is blinded. Only one thought crosses Dally's mind. Finding Johnny. Slight AU-Johnny didn't kill Bob the Soc, only injured him. Both Johnny and Pony made it through fire. Modern day, Mentioned MPREG. Idea from my amazing fangirl sister
1. Chapter 1

Gone  
Chapter 1  
I don't own the Outsiders  
This story would not have been possibile if it were not for my sista, Staying-Forever-Gold. Thanks for the idea sis!

I was only a block from the school when I heard the explosion.

I had just dropped of my boyfriend, Johnny Cade, and our friend, Ponyboy Curtis at Edison High School.

At first I ignored it, thinking it was just something falling from a train on the nearby tracks. Then I heard the sirens.

I quickly made a U-turn in the middle of the street and raced back to the school.

The front of the school had been obliterated. There were already five police cars out front. I looked around quickly as I got out of my car, lookin for Johnny, or Pony, or even Cherry whats-her-name.

"Dally!" I heard a voice call from a nearby cop car.

"Pony, what happened? Where's Johnny?" I asked, running over to the boy.

"I don't know! He went inside early to turn something into a teacher. I stayed out side talking to someone," Pony said, starting to shake. "He's still inside."

I was up and running as soon as Pony's words regestured. I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the calls of the officers, telling me I couldn't go in.

"Johnny? Johnny? Where are you?" I called, looking everywhere I could think of. "Johnnycake, where are you?"

"Dally?" I heard Johnny respond faintly.

"Johnny where are you?" I called, heading in the direction of the voice.

"I'm over here," Johnny called back, his voice sounding stronger.

"Keep talking Johnny," I said, moving closer to Johnny as fast as I could.

"What happened Dally? I was leaving Mr. James' room and suddenly there was a flash of light and heat."

"There was a bomb Johnny," I said, turning a corner.

"Where's Pony? Is he okay?" Johnny asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"He's outside. He's fine, shaken up but fine," I said, turning another corner.

"Dally, I'm scared," Johnny said.

"It's okay Johnny, It's okay to be scared," I soothed turning one last corner and seeing Johnny, sitting in a corner were the lockers met the wall.  
"Johnny!" I called, running the rest of the way to him.

"Dally!" Johnny cried out, wrapping his arms around my neck as I reached him. He started crying softly.

"It's okay Johnny. Let's get you out of here. Can you walk?" I asked, wipping the tears from his face.

"I...I think so," Johnny said, pushing himself up off the ground.

I gave Johnny a quick once-over and decided that he wasn't too badly hurt. "Let's get out of here. You'll feel better when we get you out in the sun," I said, guiding Johnny around the maze of rubble that had once been the high school.

"Johnny! Dally! Are you guys okay?" Soda asked, decending on us as soon as we left the building.

"Soda, Soda, calm down. We're fine," I said, gently pushing Soda back a bit. "Are the others here?"

"All of us but Austin and Two-Bit. Darry's real worried," Soda said, leading us over to where the others were waiting. Pony was sitting in Steve's lap, resting his head on Steve's chest, looking terrefied. Darry was pacing back and forth in front of them, his eyes constantly flickering towards the school.

I sat down next to Steve, leaning against the half wall behind us, Johnny laying on the ground next to me, resting his head on my lap.

"You okay Johnnycakes?" I asked him, running a hand through his hair.

"Dally, I can't see."


	2. Chapter 2

Gone  
Chapter 2  
I don't own the Outsiders

"How is he doc? Why can't he see?" Dally asked, his voice coming from somewhere on the other side of the room. I guess they had just let him in.

"We won't be sure until the test results come in," the doctor said, "It could be only temporary, or it could be peremant."

"Can I go home?" I asked quietly, "I'm supposted to be watching Penny today."

"Penny?" the doctor questioned.

"Our neice. Johnny's just crazy about her. Her carrier just went back to school last week. Johnny offered to watch her today while we were all at work," Dally said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I leaned into Dally, feeling the muecles of his chest flex under my head.

"Can I go home? Please? I promise I'll be careful," I asked again.

"I'll make sure he does," Dally said, the bass in his voice rumbleing under my ear.

"Alright," the doctor relented, "But take it easy until we get the results back and know what we're dealing with."

"Yes sir," I said, taking Dally's hand and following him out of the room.

Dally lead me through the maze of a hospital that I could barely navagate when I could see, let alone blind. We finally entered a room where the stench of the hospital was masked by the smell of home. A combination of Pony, Soda, and Darry, mixed with Steve.

"Where are Austin and Two-Bit?" I asked.

"They just brought in Austin, he's being checked over now. They just came and got Soda," Pony said, "They still haven't found Two-Bit."

"And Penny?"

"She's here," Darry said, his voice hoarse, "Shepard brought her up."

"Is she okay?" I asked, moving towards the sound of Darry's voice.

"She's a bit fussy, but she's okay."

"And you?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I...I'm scared," Darry said softly, "What if he didn't make it? They haven't found him and the search teams are within three rooms of the blast."

"Don't worry Darry. Two-Bit loves you and Penny too much to leave you like this. Oh no, he'll be much more dramatic and at least have a last good-bye. They'll find him and he'll be fine. Don't worry," I said, sitting next to Darry, Dally on my other side.

"You're right Johnnycake. Keith'll be fine. He won't let this get the best of him," Darry said, his voice a shade lighter, "Thanks."

"You're welcome Darry," I said, leaning back, "So, what now?"

"Now...now we wait," Pony said softly from Darry's other side.


	3. Chapter 3

Gone  
Chapter 3  
I don't own the Outsiders

Soda and Austin came back in the room just as the offical announcement that everyone had been removed from the school came on.

"Nine bodies were recovered, 15 people were rushed to the hospital with critical injuries. 22 suffered lesser injuries and one student was blinded," the newscaster said as she stood in front of what was left of the school. "The bodies have been identified by several students and teachers on-scene. Sherri "Cherry" Valance, Robert Smith, Marcia Martin, Paul Rogers, Alexzander James, Sydney Jacobs, Gregory Mass, Eleisha Brown, and Houston Golden."

"Houston?" Austin said softly, turning towards the screen, where they had put up pictures of the dead.

"I'm so sorry Austin," Soda said softly, putting his hand on Austin's arm.

"Houston...Houston's gone?" Austin said, tears filling his eyes and starting to run down his face.

"Hey, it'll be okay Austin," Soda said, moving to kneel in front of Austin, "Houston wouldn't want you to cry," he added, gently wipping the tears from Austin's face.

Darry began to shift in his seat, trying to look anywhere but the T.V. and his brother. I could tell he felt both extreamly happy and extreamly guilty.

Two-Bit had not been in the death toll, for which he was happy, but people had died, which made him feel gulity that he was so happy.

Suddenly my cell phone rang. A ringtone Two-Bit had set for himself that I hadn't gotten around to changing yet.

"Dally, pick up your phone! I know you can hear me, so pick up!" Two-Bit's voice blared from the speakers.

I quickly dug my phone out of my pocket. "Two-Bit are you okay? Where are you? Darry's worrying himself sick!"

"This is Richard Richardson EMT. I'm in an ambulance with a young man. Who am I speaking to?" a rough male voice said.

"Dallas Winston. How did you get this number?" I asked shortly.

"It was the last dialed number on his cell. Can you tell me the identity of the man here?"

"Keith Matthews-Curtis. Is he alright?" I asked, motioning for Darry to be quiet.

"He's stable, for now. If he had been any closer to the bomb, the death toll would have been one higher. What is your relation to Mr. Matthews-Curtis?"

"I'm his brother. His husband is here if you would rather speak to him," I said, raising an eyebrow at Darry who passed Penny to Johnny and reached for the phone.

"Richard! He's flat-lining!" another male voice yelled.

The line went dead.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at the screen. A picture of Johnny, laughing, stared back at me.

"Dally? What happened?" Pony asked, seeing as Darry had lost his voice.

"It was an EMT in the ambulance with Two-Bit. I must have been the last person he called. They said he was stable, but just before he hung up, his partner yelled that Two-Bit was flat-lining. They also said that if Two-Bit had been any closer to the bomb, he would be dead. We're lucky he's alive, lucky he still has a fighting chance," I said, not beleiving what I was saying.

"W-will he be okay?" Darry asked, trembling.

"He'll be fine Darry. Nothing can keep Two-Bit down for long. He'll be up and making wise cracks in no time," Johnny said, holding Penny in one arm and putting the other on Darry's shoulders.

"I hope you're right Johnny," Darry said, gently taking Penny from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Gone  
Chapter 4  
I don't own the Outsiders

"Hey Penny, what's wrong baby girl?" I asked, picking Penny up from her bassinet.

She kept crying, a heart-breaking, lonely sound. "I bet you miss Mommy and Daddy don't you?" I asked her. Ever since Two-Bit had been taken to the hospital Darry had been staying with him so Dally and I took care of Penny until Two-BIt could come home. Problem was, Two-Bit wasn't waking up.

"I know what will help," I said, putting a disc in the DVD player and pressing play.

"Darry don't!" Two-Bit's voice rang out, warning and laughing in equal measure.

"Don't what?" Darry responded, laughter and fake confusion in his voice.

"Thow me in!" Two-Bit yelled.

"Throw you in? Okay," Darry said, followed by a splash.

"Darrel Shyane Curtis!" Two-Bit spluttered, gasping.

Darry laughed. "Darry, you might want to run," Pony, who I knew was filming, said.

"I think you're right," Darry said, followed by the sound of running.

Pony was laughing and following Darry as he ran from Two-Bit.

"Dally!" Darry gasped, "Two-Bit wants to kill me!"

"Did you throw him in the water again?" Steve asked. His tone was irritated, but I knew he was smiling.

"He did, I got the whole thing on video," Pony chirped, a smile in his voice.

"Tratior," Darry muttered, his voice muffled. I remember he had lain down on a towel on the ground and thrown his arm over his face.

"Here comes Two-Bit," Soda sing-songed.

"Tell him I died," Darry muttered, his voice still muffled under his arm.

There was a moment of static before the voices came back.

"Darry and Two-Bit have big news for us. I wonder what they broke this time," Pony, the unoffical cameraman of the family, said.

"Are you ready now Pony?" Two-Bit asked, irritation and amusement warring in his voice.

"Yeah, go ahead," Pony said. I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Well, a few things are gonna change in the next few months," Darry said.

"Nine months to be exact," Two-Bit said excitedly.

You could have heard a pin drop in that room.

"You're pregnant?" my voice came from the television, shocked.

"We just found out yesterday. It's due in October. The end of October," Two-Bit said.

"That's great Two-Bit!" my voice said.

"I know, we're going to be parents!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

There was a moment of random chatter. "Wait," Pony said, "I have a question."

Once everyone was quiet, Pony said, "So you didn't break anything?"

...

"Johnny, Johnnycake, wake up." Dally's voice woke me up the next morning.

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up, rubbing my eyes, a habit I kept from when I could see.

"Seven. I have to go to work. Soda'll be over soon. Did you fall asleep watching the videos again?"

"Yeah, Penny was fussy and I couldn't sleep so I put one in. They help both of us settle down when we can't sleep. Is she still asleep?"

Dally was quiet as he moved to look, "Yeah, sound asleep."

"Will we ever be that happy again?" I asked quietly.

"You just have to believe that we will Johnny," Dally said softly, his hand on my shoulder. "You got your cell?"

"Yeah, be safe," I said, standing to give him a kiss.

"It's my job to keep you safe," Dally said, and I could hear him tapping his badge.

"I know, but I don't want to lose you. Be careful."

"I will," Dally said, "I love you."

"Love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Gone  
Chapter 5  
I don't own the Outsiders

"Hey Winston, how's the family?" my patrol partner asked, catching up to me at our squad car.

"Fine, I found Johnny on the couch again this morning. That's the third time this week and it's only Wednesday. I just hope Two-Bit wakes up soon, it seems like the only way any of this will get any better," I said, sliding into the passenger's seat.

"Are you still taking care of Penny?"

"Yeah, Soda's helping him today. All we can do now is hope. Hope and wait."

...

"Winston, Shepard, report back to the station," the cheif's voice came over our radio.

"Copy, Unit 669 heading back to the station," I said into the reciver.

"Dally, the chief wants to talk to you in his office," one of the other officers said as we entered the building.

"It's been good working with ya Dal," Shepard said, patting me on the back.

"Hardy har har," I said, leaving Shepard to go to the bull pen, making my way to the chief's office.

"You got a message. Read it and head out," he said, handing me a piece of paper folded in half.

I unfolded the paper as I left the office.

As soon as I read the message, I ran straight to my car.

_He's awake_

...

"I'm here to see Keith Matthews-Curtis," I said to the nurse at the desk of the ward Two-Bit was in.

"And you are?" she asked, looking at me over the rim of her glasses.

"Officer Dallas Winston, Tulsa Police Department."

"Of course Officer. Down this hall, last door on the right," she said, pointing down the hall to her left.

"Thank you," I said, speed-walking down the hall she indicated.

Two-Bit had been moved to his room, which was a good thing, considering the fact that almost the whole gang was in his room.

"Dally, I was wondering where you were!" Two-Bit yelled when I entered the room. He was sitting up in bed, holding Penny and smiling, Darry in the chair next to him.

"I was out on patrol. You know, making the city a safe place for all of ya'll," I said, giving Johnny a quick kiss as I moved to stand at the foot of Two-Bit's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, they gave me the good stuff, so, no pain," Two-Bit said with a grin. "What did I miss?"

"Johnny and I have been taking care of Penny, Pony and Austin have been going to the other high school, Darry hasn't left your side, and Johnny's blind," I said, counting off on my fingers, "Oh, and the Red Sox lost the game on Monday."

"Johnny's blind?"

"Yeah, the doctor said it was caused by the debris in the air after the blast. I've gotten used to it," Johnny shrugged.

"How long have I been out?" Two-Bit asked bewildered.

"A week and a half," Pony said from his spot on the foot of the bed.

"Then I guess it's been a slow week for news," Two-Bit said.

"Acctually, Austin and I have an annoucment to make," Soda said, starting to fidigit in his seat.

"Oh, wait, I came prepared!" Pony said, lunging for his backpack and hunting through it for something. "Got it!" he exclaimed, pulling a flip camera from the bag. "Okay, go," he said, hitting the record button.

"Well...Penny's going to have a cousin soon," Soda said quickly, as if he was afraid someone would stop him. "I don't know how it happened, we were so careful," he whispered, shrinking into Austin and his chair.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then Two-Bit's face broke out in a huge smile. "I'm gonna be an uncle!" he exclaimed happily, "Congratulations guys!"

"So, when are you gonna get out of here?" I asked, turning from Soda to Two-Bit.

"At least another two weeks," Two-Bit pouted, "Can you bring me my homework Pone?" he asked poking at Pony, who was putting up the camera, with his toe.

"Yeah, I already have what you missed so far," Pony said, pulling out a blue folder and a bag. "The work's on the left, the notes are on the right and the DVD has the lessons. The player, charger, some pencils and a caluclator are in the bag."

Two-Bit whistled, "You thought of everything didn't ya Pony?" he said, flipping through the papers in the folder.

"I tried. It's what kept me focused. Johnny and Dally had Penny, Soda and Steve had the DX, Darry was with you, Austin had his little brother, and I had this. I worked on the home videos too," Pony said.

"What time is it anyways?" Two-Bit asked, setting the folder and bag aside.

"Um...4:30," Pony said, glancing at his watch, "School let out early today so I came to see you."

"I feel so loved," Two-Bit hummed, "So, what's the damage, people wise?"

"Nine died in the blast, 15 were critically injured, two of them died from their injuries, and 22 recieved minor injuries," I said.

"Anyone we know?" he asked.

"Cherry Valance died," Johnny said.

"That Soc that tried to kill me," Pony added.

"Houston," Austin whispered.

"And that girl you hit on at the drive-in with Cherry," I said.

"Sara's in critical," Darry said.

"And Austin broke his arm," Soda finished, "I gotta head back to the DX, I'll send Steve up here. See ya'll later," hs said, kissing Austin and leaving hte room.

"We ought to be going too," I said "Are we taking Penny?"

"That'd probably be best, so Keith and I can get some sleep," Darry said, handing Penny to Johnny.

"Do you need a ride home Pone?" I asked, flicking him on the ear.

"Cut it out Dal!" he said, swatting my hand away. "I'll get a ride home with Steve."

"We'll see ya'll tomorrow," Johnny said, following me out of the room. "Get better soon Two-Bit!"


	6. Chapter 6

Gone  
Chapter 6  
I don't own the Outsiders  
A/N: This is the last chaper of this fic, but I might do some drabbles of the years between this chapter and the last one. If you have something you want to see, leave it in a review or PM and I might write it.

"Ben, hurry up!" I called up the stairs to my oldest child and only son. "We're gonna be late and the girls are already ready!"

"I'm coming Mom!" he called back. I could hear his feet tromping down the stairs. "Ready!"

"Good," I said, ruffeling the 13 year olds hair. "We're late because of you."

"Sorry Mom," he said sheepishly. "Where are we going again?"

"Adam and Sara's birthday party," I said, leading him out to the car where Dally and the girls were waiting.

"Finally! What took you two so long?" Dally asked as he backed out of the driveway.

"Ben's hair," I said.

Danielle and Emily snickered in the back seat. "Ben spends more time on his hair than we do together," the 11 year olds snickeded.

"Shut up EJ, just because you and Danny don't care what you look like doesn't mean I have to," Ben said to his tomboy of a sister.

"Enough bickering you three, we're here," Dally said, slowing to pull into Soda and Austin's driveway.

"Are James and Matt here yet?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Dally said opening his door.

"Yay!" EJ said, climbing out of the van, Danny in tow.

"I'm going to see if I can find Lauren and Eliza," Ben said, following his sisters out.

"I thought we had a son and two daughters," Dally said, wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked up to the house.

"Just let them be themselves Dal," I said, "Remember what my old man did to me when we were kids?"

I felt Dally's arm tense. "I try not to," he muttered.

"He thought he could beat the gay out of me. He probaly would have killed me if it hadn't been for you," I said quietly.

"Hey, no more thinking about that," Dally said, giving me a kiss, "It's a party."

...

"Uncle Johnny!" a young boy yelled, running into me.

"Hey Issac, how are you?" I asked, letting him lead me to a lawn chair.

"I'm good. Mommy and I are reading a new book and I've been able to keep Lauren and Eliza from using me to pratice make-up on." I could feel the young boy shudder.

I stiffled a laugh, "Did you know that Ben has been trying to force Danny and EJ to wear make-up?"

"Not EJ!" Issac gasped, as if that was the most horrible thing he could think of.

I could feel him about to run off to find his older cousins. "Before you go, is Dillion here?"

Issac looked around. "Yeah, he and Ben are talking. Lauren and Eliza are giggling behind them. Do you want me to tell Uncle Dally?"

"No, just keep an eye on them for me."

"Okay," Issac said, running off.

"Are you using my son as a spy again?" Pony asked, sitting in the chair next to me.

"If I told Dally he would go over and inturupt them. I don't want to ruin the budding romance between my son and Soda's neighbor."

"Do you think it will last?" Pony asked, I could tell he was looking at Ben and Dillion.

"It will, mother's intuition. How's Nico? Issac told me about him and the twins, but not Nico."

"He's good. He's inside working on his Braille. He's been having a hard time with it."

"Does he need help with it? I'd be happy to," I offered.

"Not right now. It's a party, he should be out here celebrating. I just sent Steve in to get him. Will you talk to him? Please? Tell him it isn't so bad being blind," Pony said.

"Of course I will Pone," I said, smiling at him, "Don't worry, he'll get used to it."

"Hey, here comes the birthday boy and his honor guard!" Pony said.

"Hi Uncle Pony, hi Uncle Johnny!" a young boy's voice came, echoed by an older girl's voice.

"Hi Adam, hi Tori," I said, "Are you having a good birthday Adam?"

"Yeah! Mommy and Daddy gave me my very own car!"

"That's amazing Adam!" I said.

"Time for cake!" Soda called from the house before we could continue.

I grinned and followed Pony to Soda. Even blind, I could tell everything was hetic.

But his is my family. And I love them.


End file.
